


Challenge Accepted

by Highvoltagekat



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Chikara (Professional Wrestling), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: Orange never backs down from a challenge. (This was originally posted to my tumblr account as a response to a prompt meme from like 6 years ago. This takes place during the Gentleman's Club era when they wrestled for Chikara.)
Relationships: Drew Gulak/Orange Cassidy
Kudos: 9





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was written a few years ago for my tumblr blog. It is set when the Gentleman's Club was active in Chikara.

Orange Cassidy was always up for a challenge, especially after a few shots of whiskey. He got into a drunken fist fight with Ophidian once; granted he lost, but he didn’t wind up in the hospital so it was a win in his book. This time, though, Orange might’ve bitten off more than he could chew.

Drew Gulak looked down at Cassidy, hand pressed lightly on the back of his neck, “Ya scared now, blondie? Come on, you said you could handle me, right?”

“Well, yeah, but dude, like…” The blond stared at Gulak’s dick in front of his face, standing at attention. It was much bigger than he’d expected, probably 8 inches if he had to guess.

“But dude nothing. You talked a big game, now show me how you play,” Drew rubbed Orange’s hair with his thumb, encouraging his face closer, “I promise I’ll go easy on ya.”

Orange looked between Drew’s face and his crotch before getting at it. He only got Drew halfway in his mouth before he gagged; He pulled back slightly, a string of saliva hanging from his lips, “Jesus, dude…”

Drew snorted, smirking rather smugly down at his friend, “Guess you’re not as good as you said. I knew you couldn’t handle it.” He knew Cassidy always gave in to reverse psychology, and his knowledge was reaffirmed when the blond got the most determined look on his face.

“Shut up, I got this,” Resting his hands on Drew’s hips, Orange once again took Drew in his mouth, suppressing the gagging noises he wanted to let out. He bobbed his head at a nice rhythm, trying to work his mouth further down Drew’s shaft than before.

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s a good boy,” Drew’s hand returned to it’s place on Cassidy’s head, pressing on it lightly. Damn did his mouth feel good, he wanted more of it. He pushed harder, feeling the tip of his dick press on Orange’s throat.

'Come on Cassidy, you can do this. Just don’t puke, don’t puke. You’re tough, you’re a man. A man who-' Orange couldn’t even finish his thought before both of Drew’s hands were on his head, holding him in place while he thrust into his mouth. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, but he soldiered up.

“Fucking Christ, baby. You ready for a treat, huh?” Drew muttered, pressing Cassidy’s head all the way down. Orange’s nose pressed against his friend’s stomach, and he made an attempt at a moan with a dick stuffed in his mouth. Drew let out a growl as he came, throwing his head back as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally he let Orange’s head go, and the blond sat back on the floor, panting and coughing and wiping the drool from the sides of his mouth. He looked at Drew, who was still smiling like an asshole, “Told you I could do it, fucker.”

Rolling his eyes, Drew tucked himself back into his pants, “Don’t get too confident, kid. We’ll see how good you do next time.”

“… Next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on putting a few more selections of my tumblr writings onto this account so be on the lookout. Thank you!


End file.
